That Time of the Year
by MattsyKun
Summary: During Halloween in Kagome's era, things happen. Things that are dangerous, that bring chaos and destruction. It's that time of the year, a dreaded time for most of the half-demon population. One of my earlier works; VERY EARLY. 7th grade early
1. The Day of the Youkai

That Time of the Year

Summary: It's Halloween in Kagome's time, but in the Feudal Era it's the Day of the Youkai. At 6:00, someone may be killed…

Sorry it's so late; I got this fic deleted by installing a computer game. DAMN! At least I kept a copy on my hard drive, cause everything I type is on a floppy disc; I got a new computer, and I STILL have no internet! WHAAAAAAAH!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Saki, Torahaku, the Ice and Flame Blades, and the computer I typed this on. Wait, I don't own that. WHAAAAAAAAAH! And this is a one shot. I didn't have the patience of writing it in a zillion chapters. And I own the Day of the Youkai.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome and jumped through well. It was Halloween, and he was going trick-or-treating with the group.

He had completely forgotten what day it was.

It was the Day of the Youkai.

A day every year where most demons reach their full power. Some could control themselves. Some couldn't.

Inuyasha happened to be one of the ones who couldn't control his demon side.

Everyone got through the well with no problems and they walked to Kagome's kitchen.

"Just a sec!" Sakiyasha said. She and Kagome disappeared.

Inuyasha looked at the clock.

5:45 P.M.

Saki and Kagome came back downstairs. They were dressed as mages; Saki was a dark mage and Kagome was a light mage. They both wore black witch hats, and Saki's had a tie-dye bandana around it.

"Inuyasha, why don't you get a costume?"

"Feh. I don't need a costume! I can go like this."

Shippo hopped up onto Kagome's shoulder. "When can we go?"

"In a minute."

Miroku and Sango came out wearing stripper costumes (it was Miroku's Idea)

"You guys! Put that back!" Inuyasha said. He looked away and Kagome covered Shippo's eyes. Miroku frowned and they walked back to change back into their normal clothes.

"Kagome, why do you have stripper costumes?"

(lol! That's nasty)

Kagome sweatdropped.

"Inuyasha? Leave the Tetsusaiga here. I don't see why you would need it."

"Feh." Inuyasha said. He took his sword and put it into Kagome's closet.

'Kagome's right. I won't need the Tetsusaiga. It's not like my brother's gonna come up and kill me. And there's nothing life threatening in her era,' Inuyasha thought.

After everyone was ready, they started off. Inuyasha looked at the watch Kagome bought him.

6:02 and below, the date: 10/31/05.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he stopped dead.

'It's the Day of the Youkai…I-I gotta leave…'

Kagome looked back and saw Inuyasha looking at the ground. She couldn't see his eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha closed his amber eyes. When he opened them, they were red.

"It's about time… Time to kill you all, that is…" Full demon Inuyasha said. (I'll refer to full demon Inuyasha as Dark Inuyasha.)

"Kagome, I guess we forgot to tell you, but today is the Day of the Youkai. It's a day where all demons reach their full power."

Kagome looked perplexed.

"What about you and Shippo?"

Saki grinned. The purple marks on her face had appeared, and her eyes had turned auburn. Shippo hadn't changed at all.

"Out of all the demons in the feudal era, only 42 of them can't control their demon side on this day. Inuyasha happens to be one of them."

Dark Inuyasha snarled and pinned Kagome down.

"I never liked you anyways…" He bared his fangs and grinned evilly.

"INU-YASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Saki football tackled Dark Inuyasha to the ground.

"Kagome! Sit him!"

"SIT, BOY!"

The rosary glowed, then shattered into zillions of pieces.

"Shit!" Kagome said. (So unKagome-like!)

Dark Inuyasha grinned and rubbed his neck.

"That's a lot better. I thank you, Kagome!"

Kagome gasped. "Saki! RUN!"

Saki got up, picked Kagome up, and ran towards Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

"RUN!"

Miroku looked behind them and understood.

"The Day of the Youkai…"

They all ran inside an old, creaky house. Saki shut the door and locked it.

"It won't hold them for long. We mus-"

Dark Inuyasha's claws shot through the wood. He ripped the door off its hinges and tossed it aside. Then he grabbed Miroku by the throat.

"Inuyasha! Stop!" Sango cried.

Inuyasha's eyes turned to amber.

"I…can't… control…myself…" then his eyes changed back to red.

"Die, monk…" then he began to squeeze.

Shippo ran forward and sank his teeth into Dark Inuyasha's leg.

"Why you little bastard…" He kicked Shippo off, and he crashed into a wall and passed out. In the process, he dropped Miroku, who was knocked unconscious when his head hit the ground.

"Now, to finish you three liddle bitches off…"

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

The boomerang bone sped towards Dark Inuyasha. He stuck out a hand and caught it. The he tossed it back and it clonked Sango in the head.

"Kagome… Help Inuyasha…" then she passed out.

Kagome and Saki ran into a room filled with weapons. Saki drew the Fame Blade.

"Kagome, do you think hitting him with one of your arrows will save him?"

Kagome pulled a bow and arrows from the wall.

"I don't want to hurt him-"

"Look, Kagome! If we don't do something soon, we'll all die! We all can only do so much. If you feel bad, how do you think I feel! He's my brother." Her eyes had a fiery light in them Kagome shrank back a little.

"Do what you think is best. Do me a favor, though, and don't get us killed." Saki muttered. She looked away, and Kagome saw tears in her eyes. A lightbulb appeared over her head, and Saki grabbed it and shattered it in frustration. (lol)

"Saki, I got it!"

Saki looked up.

"What?"

"Does Inuyasha hate it when you cry?"

A similar lightbulb appeared over Saki's head. It flickered and went out.

"I get it! If we cry, Inuyasha will change back to his normal self!"

O

O

Dark Inuyasha stormed down the hallway. His ears twitched, and he stood by the door.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAH! I'll never see Mom, Souta, and Grandpa ever again!"

"You think you got it bad? I'll never get to say goodbye to Torahaku!"

Dark Inuyasha broke the door down. He suddenly felt somebody grab his legs and force him down onto the ground.

"So, are you gonna kill me?" Dark Inuyasha snarled.

"Nope. We wait."

O

O

Saki and Kagome were sitting on Dark Inuyasha. His eyes kept changing from red to amber, and occasionally grey.

"K-Kagome…"

Kagome looked at Saki, who was half asleep.

"Inuyasha?" She looked into his now grey eyes.

"If I hurt any of you, you might have t-to k-kill…me…"

"It's okay, Inuyasha. You can fight it." Then she kissed him. Inuyasha's eyes turned back to red. He snarled and struggled a little bit, waking Saki up. Saki pressed her tail harder against his neck.

Miroku and Sango, who finally made it to the room, limped in and gasped.

"Y-You got him!"

Dark Inuyasha passed a glance at his watch.

11:30.

He threw Saki and Kagome into a wall, and then he stabbed his claws into Miroku's stomach.

"Urk!" he passed out.

Sango threw the Hiraikotsu at Dark Inuyasha, who jumped up and let it come back and knock her out.

Kagome fired an arrow and Dark Inuyasha. It missed, and he turned around.

"You little bitch…" he slashed Kagome across her face. She fell backwards and landed on her back.

"Inuyasha! Please. We're your friends!"

"No, you're my prey…" "Saki! Save Kagome! Get out of here! I-I don't want to k-k-kill you…" "Screw that! Goodbye, Saki." His claws on his right hand glowed green.

"Inuyasha! Snap out of it!"

Dark Inuyasha sank his poison claws into Saki's right arm. She fell onto the ground.

"Stop…please…" Tears sprang to her eyes as her arm started to bleed. She looked at the watch.

11:51 P.M.

Saki started to bare her fangs. Her eyes flashed red for a brief second, and then they turned back to auburn.

"Inuyasha…stop…STOP!"

Dark Inuyasha smirked. "I won't stop until you're dead." "Saki! I-I have no control over my body anymore… I can't do anything…" "Why won't you DIE?"

Saki's eyes turned blue, the color they turn on the new moon.

"Inuyasha…why would you hurt the ones you love?" her eyes flickered back to auburn.

11:59:29..30..31..32.. (24 music plays :if you don't understand, 24 is a show with a hilarious theme song. They play it when it's counting down, and it shows split screens on what's happening. IT'S SOOOOOOOOOO FUCKING FUNNY! du, DU, du, DU… :)

Dark Inuyasha sneered and dug his claws deeper into her arm. Saki started to scream in pain.

41..42..43..44..

Saki weakly scratched Dark Inuyasha's arm and face with her able arm. Dark Inuyasha ignored the weak attack. Saki tried reaching for the Flame Blade, which she had forgotten she had dropped. ( I think you would forget, too, if you were about to be killed and you had a sword. Lol)

47..48..49..50.. (24 music still playing…)

"I-Inu-y-yasha… ANSWER ME!"

55..56..57..58..59..12:00 (24 music STILL playing…)

The alarm on Inuyasha's watch went off. His eyes flickered from red to amber. Saki's head started to throb, and everything was getting blurry.

"SAKIIIII!" Inuyasha cried. He pulled his claws from her arm.

"Inu…Yasha? I don't f-f-feel good…"

Inuyasha's eyes returned to amber. Saki's blood had numbed his right arm. Saki closed her eyes and passed out.

"Saki…I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry. Wake up…"

Kagome heard sirens, doors closing, and people rushing up the stairs. It was almost over.

O

O

MattsyKun: IT'S NOT A ONE-SHOT! I'll probably revise this to make it longer. And IPN!

Sesshoumaru: When will I come in? EWWW! You are?

MattsyKun: LOL! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you. And about Shippo… I forgot about him, but he was asleep after being thrown into that wall. He woke up and fell asleep. And no, I'm not. I just felt like saying that, you DOM!

Sesshoumaru: Don't I feel loved. I feel so offended! (cries for about, 2 seconds)

MattsyKun: ISAFE. I'm sorry. ICB!

Sesshoumaru: what does that mean?

MattsyKun: I'm Cooking Bacon! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Sakiyasha: (is throwing up) don't mention bacon… urrrppp…

MattsyKun: Need a bucket? (Saki nods, and I put a bucket in front of her) Nasty… R&R!


	2. Tears of the Half Demon

Ch. 2: Tears of the Hybrid

MattsyKun: NO MORE DISCLAIMERS! DOWN WITH DISCLAIMERS! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! I OWN SAKIYASHA, the flame blade, Aaaaaaaaaand… lets see… (Looks at notebook where all this is written)…this notebook. Wait, my friend gave this to me. NEVER MIND!

O

O

Kagome's face had healed when they got to the hospital. Her miko powers must have done that. Other that having a sore back she was okay. Miroku was rushed to the emergency room, and Saki, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Sango were put into a room after being treated.

Saki was still unconscious. They had laid her in a bed. Inuyasha's right arm had healed, and he was curled up in a corner, crying. (I know he's OOC.) He wouldn't talk to anybody; not even Kagome.

"Sango, Inuyasha's really depressed. I think hurting his older sister killed his pride. He won't be the same ever again."

Sango gazed over at Inuyasha, who was running his hands through his hair.

'I almost killed my sister…I'll make sure she's okay, then none of them will hafta worry about me…again…' He started to sob again.

_**Saki's POV**_

I woke up in the dark. Sitting up, I felt bandages on my arm. I started to pant with exhaustion. The poison from Inuyasha's claws had not yet been flushed completely from my body.

I heard a soft sobbing. Looking over, I saw Inuyasha crying. My little brother was crying.

_**Normal POV **_

"Inuyasha?" Saki silently leapt out of bed and landed on her feet. She walked over to him.

"Are you okay?"

Inuyasha buried his face into his older sister's shoulder.

"I-I'm so s-sorry…"

Saki rubbed her brothers' ears soothingly. She rubbed them in a particular fashion; she started at the tips and went down.

"Shhh…it wasn't your fault. I'm okay."

"No, you're injured. I'm gonna leave you guys. I'm gonna go to the Feudal Era and live somewhere alone. If you say anything, I will kill you, despite the fact you're my sister." (He's still OOC. And he'll stay that way! MUAHAHAHA!)

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha pulled out a special herb and brushed it under her nose.

"Sleep, Saki, Sleep…"

Saki started to feel drowsy. "Don't… leave us…Inuyasha…" she started to fall backwards. Inuyasha caught her and laid her in bed.

"Good-bye, Sakiyasha…" Then he opened the window and jumped out.

O

O

O

Kagome ran down the hallway shouting Inuyasha's name.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA!"

Saki woke up. She still felt a little sick, and her arm hurt a little.

"Kagome?"

Kagome dashed up to Saki, who was standing in the doorway.

"Inuyasha's gone!"

Saki faintly remembered talking to Inuyasha last night.

"Kagome…Inuyasha's gone. He told me he was gonna leave us last night. He thinks it's his entire fault."

"Do you know where he went?" Kagome asked.

"He said he was going back to the Feudal Era."

"Tonight's the new moon! We gotta find him!"

O

O

X-rays had shown Saki's arm had healed, and she and Kagome were released.

"Sango, stay and watch Miroku & Shippo. We're gonna go find Inuyasha."

Sango handed Kirara to Saki.

"Here, take Kirara with you." The two girls nodded and ran outside.

Saki followed Inuyasha's scent to the well. They leapt in and emerged on the other side. The sun was setting, and Inuyasha's scent had changed.

"He's already turned human." She and Kagome moved on.

Saki followed Inuyasha's human scent to a clearing, where there were bloodstains on the grass. Saki sniffed it and gasped.

"This is Inuyasha's blood! And it's fresh. He must be nearby."

Tears sprang to Kagome's eyes. "I hope he's okay…"

Saki sniffed around and found where the scent was freshest. Walking to another clearing where there was more blood, Saki sniffed and sighed. "Wolf and Inuyasha's blood."

"Is it Kouga's?"

Saki shook her head and Kagome sighed in relief. They continued onward, Saki pausing every now and then to make sure the trail was right. After following the trail for 5 minutes Saki leapt up into a tree. Two seconds later she leapt down and started running.

"Saki! Wait up!" Kirara transformed, Kagome got on her, and they started to follow Saki.

When Kagome finally caught up, she saw Saki sniffing at a wolf's limp body. Her ears twitched as she surveyed the area.

"Looks like Inuyasha strangled this one with his bare hands. Not before the beast did some damage, though. The kill is fresh; no more that 5 minutes."

Kagome sighed. "That means…"

"Yep, he's close by." Saki said. She sniffed at the ground, and then tore off, Kagome at her heels. Saki pulled out a flashlight and pointed it at the bushes.

"Kagome!"

Kagome dashed up to Saki. She peered through the bushes and gasped.

Inuyasha was surrounded by a pack of wolves. He was on the ground, trying to ward them off. The pack started to close in, and the leader licked his fangs and dove for his leg.

"Blaze Slash!"

The wolf was thrown backwards into a rock, burnt to a crisp. The pack pled, tail tucked between their legs.

"Inuyasha!"

Saki knelt by her brother and brushed his black hair back. His face was pale, and sweat was all over his face. Saki gently slapped him, and he opened his eyes. They were amber for a short-lived second, then they turned back to grey.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?"

Inuyasha weakly licked his sister's face. Saki wiped her cheek with revulsion and felt his forehead.

"You got a fever."

"Feh…" Inuyasha said weakly. Saki hugged him gently.

"Why did you leave us, Inuyasha?" She asked.

"I-I Just wanted t-to be alone, so I could get m-myself together. To gain control of myself."

"If you wanted to be alone, all you had to do was tell us, and we would've listened." Kagome declared.

Inuyasha blinked.

"I understand lil' brother. I've done stuff in my past I ain't proud of, and I cried for hours. But I got over it. That's what you need to do."

Inuyasha got on all fours and started to gasp in pain. There was a huge gash in his arm. He got up shakily, using the Tetsusaiga to hold himself up.

"Inuyasha-"

Kagome rushed to his side to help him up, but he pushed her away, insisting that he didn't need help.

"Move it, wretch." (That's more like the Inuyasha we know and love!)

"SIT, BOY!" Kagome said, forgetting that the rosary had gone kaput. Inuyasha flinched, and then smiled triumphantly.

"When this is over, I'm getting a new one."

Inuyasha swore under his breath, then fell to his knees.

"Gghhnngg…"

Saki motioned at Inuyasha.

"Sheath your sword. We're gonna go."

She whistled, and a small, black and white baby fox demon came out of the bushes. The fox, Pepperneko, transformed into a fox the size of Kirara in her demon form. Saki picked up Inuyasha, who was asleep, and placed him on the fox. Kagome got up on Kirara.

"Let's go. Inuyasha needs medical treatment! And fast!"

O

O

Saki was tired of walking, so she got on Pepperneko behind Inuyasha. His breathing was even, and he sneezed every now and then.

They got to the village. Saki carried the sleeping Inuyasha on her back to Kaede's hut.

"Why are ye up so late?"

Saki grumbled and shifted her hands so she would be more comfortable.

"Inuyasha's injured. Can we lay him down?"

Kaede motioned to a water bed. (I like water beds lots!) Saki gently laid him down and brushed his hair back. She placed the back of her hand to his forehead.

"He still has a fever."

Kagome put a cold, damp cloth on Inuyasha's forehead and griped his hand. He opened his eyes and sneezed.

"A-A-ACHOOOO!"

Inuyasha wiped his nose on the sleeve of his haori. He noticed his arm was bandaged up.

"W-Wh-What happened?"

"You were asleep…"

Inuyasha stretched and looked around. "Where's Saki?"

A dog with silver fur came in. she was holding a dead duck in her mouth. The dog (Saki) was wagging her tail as she sat before Kaede and dropped it at her feet.

"SAKI!" Saki blinked and her ears twitched.

"You said you needed a duck, so here it is!"

"I said a LIVE duck, you baka!" Kaede yelled. She threw a wooden spatula at Saki. It hit the dog in the head, and she had a lump on it. Turning back to her normal form, she glared at Kaede and disappeared in a puff of red smoke. Inuyasha and Kagome sweatdropped.

"I see some things haven't changed."

O

O

MattsyKun: I cut out a giant paragraph from my notebook. And I wrote small, too!

Sesshoumaru: You are so off the plot.

MattsyKun: Don't worry; I'll get to the point. I've already started working on a cure for a couple of things…

Sesshoumaru: R&R


	3. Draconia and the Rainbow Phoenix

That Time of the Year Chapter 3: Draconia and the Rainbow Phoenix

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Draconia or Thundaris or Valefor or Matthew. They all belong to a good buddy of mine; she just let me borrow them for this story.

Matthew: Kuso.

Me: No swearing, even if it is in another language.

Author's Note: I fast forwarded this story to a month after the Day of the Youkai. And Inuyasha and Sesshy-Chan get along! Something that may never happen, but it does in this story! MUAHAHAHAHAHAA!

O

O

One Month Later…

A rainbow colored bird flew across the sky. Hovering above the castle, it knew it needed prey. It flew past Sesshoumaru's window, then Saki's, then Inuyasha's. It would start with the female. Flying back to Saki's window, it started to head butt the window.

Saki's POV

I woke up, but the only reason I did was I heard a pinging sound. I snuggled deeper under the blanket and closed my eyes.

Ping…

Ping…

Ping…

Annoyed, I opened my eyes again. Torahaku wasn't home; he was in the future helping my guardian there (I'll explain later) with some chores, so I had to take care of it myself. The pinging noise continued, and I looked out the window. There was a bird head butting the window. I got out of bed and opened the window.

"Come here." I said. I put out my arm and the bird flew into the room.

"Wow…" I whispered. It had red and green wings, orange body, a red head (ha-ha funny Taryn), yellow beak, blue eyes, yellow feet, red claws, and a rainbow colored tail.

It was a rare Rainbow Phoenix.

The phoenix soared into the air and dove at me, claws outstretched. It sank its red claws into my arm; the arm that Inuyasha sank his poison claws into a month ago. The bird cawed and released its hold on my arm and tried to attack my neck. I shot a glance outside, and then glanced at my calendar; it was the new moon. I only turned human every other month because I'm more demon than I am human. My claws disappeared, my hair turned black, and my ears and fangs disappeared. My eyes turned blue, and my sight became blurry. I could still teleport, but I couldn't use my sword. I teleported to my nightstand and put on my blue and red glasses. My silver/black tail disappeared as well. I was now human. I flung the door open with a bang and ran next door into Inuyasha's room.

O

O

Normal POV

O

O

Inuyasha had turned human as well. He was asleep, his hand on the Tetsusaiga. She couldn't put him in danger. Problem was, she wouldn't turn back to her demon form for another couple of days because she goes by Iceland's moon. (I seriously live in Iceland; it looks as if we're having a green Christmas.) Saki shook Inuyasha awake.

"Huh…?"

"Inuyasha! Get up!" Saki snapped. There was alarm in her blue eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked suspiciously.

Saki gazed into Inuyasha's grey eyes.

"It's me!"

"Oh. I've never seen you like this before. Your eyes are blue…"

"Yeah, yeah, that's nice and all, but I got a problem."

There was a burst of flames, and the Rainbow Phoenix barged into the room.

"That," She said, pointing at the bird, "Is my problem."

The phoenix shot a blast of flame at the bed. Saki and Inuyasha jumped to the side, and his bed was burnt to ashes. After setting everything on fire, the phoenix broke through the window and flew away.

Inuyasha took off his haori and gave it to Saki.

"Put this on, walk through the fire, and wake Sesshoumaru. Get help."

"But-"

"I'll be fine. GO!"

Saki put the haori on and faced the fire. She had done the same thing many years ago.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sakiyasha walked back into the hut and sat on her bed. She lay on her back and awaited Inutashio's return._

"_SAKIYASHA!"_

_Saki snickered. It would take ages for him to find her. She curled up into a ball and fell asleep._

_O_

_O_

_When Saki woke up, it was dusk, but there was a light outside. There were screams and crying. She heard her name, and her white ears pricked up._

"_MY DAUGHTER IS IN THERE! SAAAAKIIII!"_

"_FATHER!" she screamed. She ran forward, but a wall of flames erupted in front of her. Saki stepped back in fright and yelped._

"_FAAAAAAAATHER!" she looked around for something to protect her. Her eyes fell on the red haori that Inutashio had gotten bored and made. It was made of fire rat hair, so it was resistant to fire. _

"_Well, let's see if father did a good job on this." She put it on and made sure that it covered her hair and ears. After all, she didn't want her hair to burn. It was huge, because Inutashio was planning on wearing it, so it also covered her tail. She cautiously stuck a clawed hand into the flames, and she didn't get burned. Smiling, Saki then went through the fire._

_Saki felt a rock hit her in the head and she fell to her knees. She got back up and shouted again, trying to find the exit._

"_FAAAATHER!"_

"_SAKI! WHERE ARE YOU!" Inutashio yelled. He stepped forward, but a villageman kicked him in the stomach. Inutashio doubled over and coughed._

"_Stupid demon. We let you live here, and you kill 10 people!"_

_Inutashio looked up weakly and growled._

"_I never killed any of your people. Let me rescue my daughter!"_

_Sesshoumaru was being held back by four men. He was filled with rage. Breaking free of the 4 men holding him back, he drew one of his father's swords (Tensaiga) and rushed into the fire, despite the fact he was being pelted with rocks._

_Saki had been running towards Sesshoumaru when she felt her ankle twist around and she fell._

"_SESSHY-CHAN! HEEEEEELLLPPP!"_

_Sesshoumaru came into view and Saki sighed in relief._

"_Saki! Are you okay?" Sesshoumaru gently picked his sister up. He had burns on his arms and face, and was holding a sword in one hand._

"_My ankle hurts…" Saki whimpered. Sesshoumaru carefully adjusted the sword so it wouldn't hurt Saki and carried her though the fire._

_END FLASHBACK_

(Author's Note: That's an actual scene from one of my other fanfictions.)

"I-I-Inuyasha? I-I can't…"

Inuyasha stood up and glared at her. "Whaddya fucking mean, you can't!"

Saki closed her eyes. "Before you were born, father was accused of killing 10 villagers. The others set fire to our hut with me init. They tried to stop Father and Sesshoumaru from getting to me, but Sesshoumaru broke free and saved me. That's why I have this." She pulled up her sleeve, where there was a scar from her elbow to her thumb.

"When I went back to grab our stuff it was the new moon and our stuff was up for grabs. I went in, grabbed all our stuff, and accidentally turned back into a demon. This man swung a sword at me while I tried to escape, and slashed my arm. I-It was the first person I ever killed…" Tears sprang to her eyes, and she sat back down and started to cry.

"Saki, we'll get out of this together." He got to his feet and hoisted Saki up.

O

O

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and snuggled back deeper into the sheets. (I know Sesshoumaru would never do that, but bear with me, okay?) He lazily sniffed the air again, then sat up straight.

"Smoke…?"

He got out of bed, put on a robe, grabbed the Tokijn, and opened the door. Smoke poured into his room, and he coughed. He looked into Inuyasha's room and came face-to-face with fire.

"Inuyasha. Are you in there?"

A piece of glass flew through the fire, nearly taking Sesshoumaru's eye out.

"……the hell?"

A figure emerged from the flames.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. Sometimes she still called him Sesshy-Chan because she was little when she left him. But something was wrong, because she didn't call him by that.

Saki collapsed against Sesshoumaru. She was wearing Inuyasha's haori.

"Saki, where's Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha came through the flames. He had burns on his hands and feet.

"What happened?"

Saki wrapped the haori around Inuyasha's shoulders.

"A Rainbow Phoenix came in."

Sesshoumaru sighed and rubbed their ears.

"You must have dropped a candle, and it set everything on fire. There's no way a rainbow phoenix could have come in."

Saki growled stubbornly, but didn't say anything.

O

O

O

A COUPLE DAYS LATER…

Draconia was walking through the forest, her phoenix gliding next to her.

"Hey, Thundaris. Who's that up ahead?"

Two figures were walking up the road. Draconia leapt up into a tree, where she watched in interest.

"Tory, I don't see why we're going this way."

"C'mon, Saki, we're just going to the village."

"Shut it, Torahaku, or no food for you."

"Yes, ma'am," Torahaku said huffily. Draconia smiled and snorted, her lion tail wrapped around the branch. (Draconia's a lion demon.)

"Hey, Tory. Did you ever have the feeling…you were being watched?"

(You know, that would be a perfect cliffhanger…but no.)

Draconia shifted her position, but slipped and fell from the tree, landing on Saki. The dog-demon threw her off into a tree. She drew her sword and put it to her neck. It was warm; as if she had held it before a fire.

"Who are you?

Thundaris screeched and latched himself onto Saki's tail. Saki's eyes widened as she threw her sword into the ground. She started to chase her tail like a puppy, attempting to shake the phoenix off.

"Gerroff! Grrr…"

Torahaku and Draconia sweatdropped.

"Thundaris! Come!"

The phoenix let go of her tail and flew up to Draconia's shoulder. Saki collapsed, panting and growling at Thundaris. She got up and dove at Draconia, whose staff glowed and she teleported behind her. Saki turned around and snarled.

Torahaku looked at Saki and gasped. Her eyes were red.

Saki dove at Draconia again, who was too stunned to move. Torahaku dove at Draconia, shoved her aside, and took Saki's attack head on. He took a big breath.

"STAY!"

The rosary around Saki's neck glowed, and she was smashed into the ground.

"Uhhh… ."

Torahaku picked up the dazed dog demon and sighed.

"I'm so sorry. What's your name?"

Draconia held out her hand and Torahaku shook it. "I'm Draconia, and this is Thundaris, my rainbow Phoenix."

Thundaris chirruped softly and wrapped his rainbow-colored tail around Draconia's shoulders.

"Torahaku. This is Sakiyasha, my fiancée."

Draconia's lion ears twitched. "Why did she attack me?"

Torahaku shrugged. "I have no clue."

Draconia's staff glowed and handcuffs appeared on their arms.

"Well, you're my prisoners." Her staff glowed, and Torahaku fell unconscious.

O

O

MattsyKun: That was long. Sorry! I just got my Microsoft Office stuff uploaded, so I can type again! R&R!


	4. Battle of the Pure Demon

Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers. I don't own Inuyasha. Or Draconia, or Thundaris, or Matthew. They belong to myfriend Taryn. Valefor is from Final FantasyX.I own Sakiyasha and Torahaku and Pepperneko and the Flame Blade and a copy of rollercoaster tycoon 2. That game is freakin' AWSOME! I'll do profiles of all the characters I use on my website that is currently under construction.

**So-and-so's POV**

_Flashbacks_

_Dream-like states_

(My own words)

((Translation))

"_Thoughts"_

-----Switching views-----

**Draconia's POV**

The wolf demon fell next to the dazed dog demon. The she-demon got up, but fell back down. I felt sorry for her, but I couldn't take any chances. I went over to the she-demon's sword, but when I touched it, there was a wall of flames that burned my hand. It was ensorcelled; only she could wield it. I went over to…Sakiyasha I think it was…and sprinkled a powder that enabled me to give her one command and she would be in my power.

"Put away your blade, Sakiyasha." I said. The girl unearthed the sword and sheathed it. Then she fell unconscious again.

"Poor child…"

Thundaris flew around me, teleporting me and the two demons to my castle.

**Normal POV**

Saki woke up chained in a cell. Her hands and feet were chained, but not her tail. Torahaku was beside her, his head on his shoulder.

"Tory…"

Torahaku's tail brushed against her hand. He was having a nightmare, whining pitifully. He had a scratch mark on his face and a slash on his side that was bleeding slightly. His eyes were forced shut, and his face was pale.

"Torahaku?"

His tail flicked against her leg. Even in his sleep he seemed uneasy. He opened his eyes and blinked.

"Saki, where are we?"

"In a cell, chained to the wall. I know how to get us out of here."

Saki stuck her tail in the lock, then pulled it out and shook it into the form of the key lock. She stuck it back into the key hole and unlocked her chains. She landed on the ground and unlocked Torahaku's chains. He fell to his knees, his hand on his side. His eyes were forced shut.

"Ggnnngghhh…

Saki heaved Torahaku up and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Tory, can you walk?"

Torahaku weakly looked up. His eyes were weak, but they had turned red.

"I-I think so…"

Saki grabbed her sword and sheathed it, then picked up Torahaku's swords and used a shrinking spell so the swords were small enough to fit in her pocket. She began helping Torahaku up the stairs.

--------------------------Switching Views------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Co. were walking to the castle.

"I sense a jewel shard nearby!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air for a brief second, then drew the Tetsusaiga.

"Wind Scar!"

The attack broke through a shield that revealed a mansion.

"Saki's in there…"

------------------------------------Switching Views--------------------------------

Saki and Torahaku made outside. Torahaku had gotten weaker; even in her second most demon form he couldn't stand.

"We're almost there…"

------------------------------------Switching Views--------------------------------

Thundaris screeched and flew back to Draconia, who was reading a book.

"They're getting away? Stop them."

-----------------------------------Switching Views---------------------------------

"Saki!"

Inuyasha ran forward. Kagome ran too, catching Torahaku before he fell. Saki hugged Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…I'm so glad to see you…" She started to cry.

"Stoppit. I hate it when you cry."

"You baka, you hate it when **any **girl cries!" She snapped.

Inuyasha rubbed Saki's ears, and she growled softly.

There was a screech, and Thundaris swooped out of the sky.

"GET DOWN!"

Everyone hit the dirt. Torahaku, however, reversed the shrinking spell and used the Chaos Blade to stand up.

"Back off, you flaming turkey!" He raised the sword in a threatening manner.

"Torahaku! Stop!"

Torahaku snarled at Saki. His eyes were red. He had a crazy, insane, demonic look in his eyes, like his sanity had snapped.

"Please, Tory…" Saki whispered, stepping forward.

The phoenix swooped at Torahaku, who was snarling at him. Saki dove, tackling him to the ground.

----------------------------------------Switching Views----------------------------

Draconia stared below. Looking at the calendar, she noticed she had 2 more days to do her job.

"_I should invite them in."_

----------------------------------------Switching views-----------------------------

Saki was on the ground next to Torahaku, crying.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

The attack struck the phoenix and he fell to the ground. Draconia leapt out her window and landed on the ground.

"Thundaris!"

The phoenix weakly flew up to Draconia's shoulder, causing Saki to snarl.

"Saki…"

Saki's eyes turned red. Then she sneezed violently.

"H-H-Hachoo!"

The half lion demon blinked as Saki pulled out a blue and yellow colored handkerchief.

"H-Ha…ha…Achooo!" She blew her nose.

'What's wrong wid you?" Inuyasha said.

"A-A-Allergic…to…phoenix…ACHOO!"

Torahaku realized why Saki had had attacked Draconia. It was an allergic reaction. She had turned into a full demon to hide her allergy, and she had to get rid of the problem, which why she had attacked. It all made sense. (If you don't understand…sucks to be you.)

"Pyro Bakuyaaaaaa!"(1)

Saki slammed the Flame Blade into the ground, and flames burst up at Draconia.

"MATTHEW!"

Something shot past and picked Draconia up.

"How dare you hurt her."

Inuyasha tightened his grip on the Tetsusaiga.

"Feh, I didn't do it. This time, at least."

"Not you, half-breed. Her."

Saki, Kagome, and Sango blinked. Kirara meowed.

"Which one of us are you referring to?" Kagome asked.

Matthew growled and spread his wings.

"The bitch over there."

-------------End of chapter-----------------

MattsyKun: I'm tired of typing this chapter. It would be longer, but I want to type up my Yugioh fic. Read and Review!

Barkley: Whine… (presses nose against screen)

MattsyKun: CUT THAT OUT! OSUWARI!

Inuyasha in the distance: (WHUD) DAMNIT!

(1) The Flame Blade's second strongest attack. Based off a pokemon attack on Leaf Green Version.


	5. Blast Burn and Nightmares

That Time of the Year Chapter 5: Blast Burn and Nightmares

Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers. I don't own Inuyasha. Or Draconia, or Thundaris, or Matthew. They belong to my friend Taryn. Valefor is from Final Fantasy X. I own Sakiyasha and Torahaku and Pepperneko and the Flame Blade and a copy of rollercoaster tycoon 2. I have a website now, but it's not done. Coming soon is Fonzie's Shrine! And pictures of my characters that I drew myself. They ain't good, but still…

**So-and-so's POV**

_Flashbacks_

_Dream-like states_

(My own words)

((Translation))

"_Thoughts"_

-----Switching views-----

Saki snarled and bared her fangs.

"What are you?"

"I'm a pure demon. This is one of the forms I like. I can change into anything I want."

"Well, whatever you are, go rot in hell."

Saki threw her sword into the ground and raised her hands.

"Blast Burn (1)!"

The Flame Blade glowed, and so did her hands.

"Saki's officially a pyromaniac." Inuyasha muttered.

Smoke came from the blade, and her claws glowed red.

"It's hot…" Sango complained. Kirara leapt up on her shoulder and meowed tiredly.

"Mew…" ((So…hot…))

Matthew swayed a little. Saki blinked and concentrated on the blade.

"It's taking all her power to attack, and even more to stay standing." Miroku said. Inuyasha took off his haori and rolled up the sleeves of the garment underneath.

"It's so hot you could fry bacon, eggs, and make pancakes on the rocks!" Inuyasha said.

Saki aimed her hands at Matthew and closed her eyes. When she opened them they were red.

"Feel the wrath of hell."

A huge fireball came from her hands and smashed into Matthew. He flew backwards into a tree.

"Matthew!"

Matthew got up. He was badly singed, and his wings had disappeared.

"You're good. Nobody's knocked me clean off my feet with one hit before."

Saki was leaning on her sword. Her eyes were red, but she looked dazed.

"_It took all I had to use that attack and all it did was THAT!"_

Matthew's eyes turned red.

"FUCK! MATTHEW, NO!"

Matthew pulled out a bow and arrows. He drew back and fired.

"BLAZE slash…"

The sword blazed for as split second, then turned back into its black katana form.

"Wind Scar!"

The arrow was blown to oblivion. Matthew threw his bow and arrows down and dove at Saki, who was thrown backwards into another tree.

"How do you stop him! She's gonna get killed!" Torahaku said.

Draconia sighed. "You see that whip? I have to grab the whip and snap it in the air. That'll snap him out of this."

Torahaku turned to Saki who was pinned down.

"Saki! Grab the whip!"

Saki was being held against the tree by the neck. She was half conscious, trying to breathe. She faintly heard Torahaku's voice.

"Grab…Whip…" She gasped. She reached out and grabbed the whip. Matthew was focused on strangling Saki, so he paid no attention to the whip. She tossed it in Kagome's direction, and then fainted.

"Draconia! Catch!"

Draconia reached out and caught the whip. It was tangled up.

"Hurry!"

Saki opened her amber eyes and tried to pry Matthew's hands from her neck. Draconia pulled the whip straight.

Matthew held Saki with one hand and brought his claws back on his other.

Draconia raised the whip just as Matthew's claws sped towards Saki.

SNAP.

Draconia snapped the whip, and the insane, maniacal look in his eyes disappeared. His eyes turned back to blue and he lowered his hand. Saki's eyes flickered from amber to auburn.

"Matthew! Put her down!"

Matthew dropped Saki and disappeared into thin air. Inuyasha ran towards Saki and knelt by her. Torahaku also knelt by her.

"Saki…get up…"

Saki's eyes closed, and Torahaku felt a chill run down his back.

"No…"

------------------------------------------Switching Views--------------------------

Saki was in a dark village that she knew she had seen before. It was too quiet.

"Kill her."

She dodged numerous attacks, then was slashed on the scar that ran from her right elbow to her thumb. Her eyes didn't turn red, but flickered to blue.

"W-What's happening to me!"

Her hair had turned jet black, and most of her demon features vanished. She had gotten worse injuries that this and she didn't turn into a human.

"You're on the other side…" A villager hissed. He looked oddly familiar.

"You face all of your deepest fears before you reach the gates of hell."

Saki frowned, then snorted. "This is one of my worst fears? Feh." She said, crossing her arms. Another man raised his sword.

"It only gets worse."

Saki closed her eyes and shook her head. _"I gotta wake up…shit…"_

----------------------------------Switching Views----------------------------------

Inuyasha picked up his sister and carried her on his back.

"Lets get a move on. She may not make it if we wait around here."

A groan came from Saki. Her hair was fading to black, her ears disappeared, and her demon features vanished, with the exception of her tail.

"What the…"

Draconia placed her hand on Saki's head.

"Something terrible is happening to her, from which she cannot wake up from."

Inuyasha fehed.

"So?"

Draconia glared at him. "She could be in that state forever. I can try to bring her out of it if we go to my castle."

Kagome nodded. Saki was like a sister to her, even if she only was one fourth demon. "Lets go."

O

O

MattsyKun: DONE! I updated four chapters in one day for this story! I'M PROUD!

Hilarious Pun (This was accidental)

O

O

In band, my friend and I play second flute, while we have 3 first flutes. The first flutes played a "C" While me and my friend played an A sharp. I muttered to my friend, "We have to play the freakin' A. No pun intended." I should have said we have to play the freakin' A sharp…


	6. Welcome to WacDonna, What would you like

Chapter 6: Welcome to WacDonna, Can I Take Your Order?

Disclaimer: In previous chapters.

**A/N: by the way, the plot varies because I'm trying to make a year pass!**

OOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOO

Inuyasha laid Saki down on a bed. The castle was pretty modern; it had a 42" flat screen plasma Panasonic TV complete with home theater system.

"Damn…" Sango said, looking into the lounge, which had an Xbox, Gamecube, and a PS2. And a bar! (Although Matthew and Anna (Draconia) don't drink.)

"Kagome, may I see one of your arrows?" Draconia asked. Kagome handed Draconia an arrow. She gazed at it for a second, and then smiled.

"This should do nicely." She muttered, casting a spell on it. The arrow glowed gold.

"Kagome, shoot the arrow at Saki."

"WHAT!"

"Just do it."

Kagome fired the arrow, but instead of it causing a lot of blood, Kagome and Draconia disappeared.

"Kagome!"

----------------------------------Switching Views----------------------------------

Kagome and Draconia reappeared in a dark village. There was a huge bonfire, and lots of shouting.

"Saki?"

Something ran towards them. Draconia conjured up a flashlight and flashed it in its direction.

"Kags!"

Saki staggered into view. She was a human, but the only thing that hadn't disappeared was her tail.

"Saki! Are you alright?"

Saki tiredly nodded. "Got a bad headache and my arm's hurting, but other than that, I'm cool."

An arrow sped towards Draconia, and Kagome deflected it with her miko powers.

"Let's get out of here."

Draconia's staff glowed, and they disappeared.

----------------------------------Switching Views----------------------------------

Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were outside getting water.

SMACK.

"PERVERT!"

"Meow…" Kirara said tiredly.

"Damn, don't they ever stop?" Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome and Draconia reappeared next to Saki's bed. Kagome fell to her knees, gasping.

"Is…she…awa-"

Kagome passed out, Inuyasha catching her before she hit the ground.

"Eh, most humans do that."

Saki stirred, growling and swatting at something. She seemed panicked, and her eyes shot open.

"W-W-What h-happened?"

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. Saki sat up and stared at her hands.

"Got a headache. It'll go away."

Saki got up and grabbed her sword. "Gotta go! School starts in thirty minutes! Pepper! Here girl!"

Pepper bounded in and turned into a bird. She flew out of the window, changed into a black and white dragon, and roared. Saki threw her backpack over her shoulder, picked up her flute (Which is the Youkai Flute), and leapt onto Pepper.

"SAKI, WAIT!"

Pepper flew off to Saki's well.

----------------------------------Switching Views----------------------------------

**In School: Five High School Day 3**

Band Room; Lunch

Saki put her flute together and placed her head on her stand.

"Are you okay?"

"Gnnghh…"

She opened her eyes and looked up. A boy with a leopard tail was standing next to her.

"Quitaro! Shoo!" She said, waving a clawed hand at him. She glanced at her watch. It was lunch in Japan and eerily, Iceland.

"Crap. I said I'd go to WacDonna with Kagome!"

"Don't you mean McDonald's? And who's Kagome?"

"Sehred seh..." She muttered, getting up, walking out the door, and slamming it.

'_Geez, she can be snappy.'_

----------------------------------Switching Views----------------------------------

Saki appeared in Kagome's shrine. She pulled out a camouflage bandana and bound it around her ears. She rolled up the sleeves of her haori and put her sword in the shrine. Then she bounded off to Kagome's school.

O

O

O

Kagome looked at the clock. Five minutes until lunch. She looked out the window.

Saki was sitting on the fence, eyes closed. She opened her eyes and saw Kagome.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome mouthed.

"Miss Higurashi? What is so interesting outside that you can't pay attention to this Physics lesson? Just because there's two days until school is over doesn't mean you can dose off."

"Uhhh… nothing…" She said, turning to her bag.

"Run!" Kagome mouthed. The teacher looked out of the window and saw nothing. The bell rang and Kagome went to the doors of the school.

"Hey, Kags! Let's go. I only have an hour."

They wer riding their bikes to WacDonna (1) when Thundaris appeared, then Draconia, who appeared right above them.

"UGWAAH!"

Kagome was flattened as the half-lion demon landed on her. Saki's headache got worse as she looked at the phoenix.

"My bad, wrong time period. I got a solution to Inuyasha's Day of the Youkai problem!"

Kagome grunted and shoved Draconia off of her.

"You did?"

Saki sneezed and her eyes turned auburn.

"Yeah! Gotta go."

She disappeared. Saki and Kagome continued to WacDonna.

----------------------------------Switching Views----------------------------------

MattsyKun: Sorry to keep you waiting! I'M SO SORRY! (Sobs)

Anna (Draconia): So?

MattsyKun: Read and Review!

(1) Is WacDonna a restaurant? I'll just say it is.


	7. Kidnapping

**Disclaimer: In earlier chapters. Oh, I don't own Fanta, although I'd be the happiest girl in the world if I did! And I don't own Domino's Pizza.**

**A/N: I'm getting closer to October 31st! Aren't you all proud of me? I just wrote out an exciting cliffhanger! And Draconia will be referred to as Anna, because Draconia's her nickname. Anna's her real name. this will take effect next chapter…I think…**

_Two Days Later…_

It was summer vacation, and Sango, Kagome, Saki, and Kirara were sitting in front of the TV, watching a Gopher Cakes commercial.

"Gopher Cakes! Eat those gopher cakes till you explode. Till you explode!"

"I'm gonna order a pizza!" Kagome said, pushing herself up. Saki leapt up as well.

"I'll go with you. I'll get some Fanta!" Saki said, following Kagome into the kitchen. Kagome reached for the phone book and looked up the number for Domino's Pizza when Matthew appeared.

"C'mon, you." He snarled, grapping the two girls at the waist and tying them up.

"SANGO! HELP!" Kagome yelled. Saki bit Matthew's hand, and he sprinkled a knockout powder. Then he healed himself as Saki and Kagome fell unconscious in his arms. Sango ran into the kitchen to see Matthew fly a big-ass hole he created in the ceiling. He flew to the well and jumped in.

"Kirara! Go warn Inuyasha. I can't go through the well."

Kirara leapt out the window, ran to the well, and leapt in.

----------------------------------Switching Views----------------------------------

Saki and Kagome woke up chained upside down. Their hands were 2.65 inches from the ground.

"Ow! There's blood rushing to my head. It hurts! IT BURNS!"

Saki smiled. Her ears and face were a bit pink, but she seemed okay.

"I sleep in trees upside down. I'm used to it. I wonder why Matthew brought us here."

Matthew stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey, youkai! Let us go!" Saki snarled.

Matthew glared at Saki.

"You bitch, you hurt her."

Saki glared back (**they're having a glaring contest, he he!)**, crossed her arms, and fehed.

"I. Did. Not. Hurt. Her. Get that through your thick skull!"

Matthew sneered and melted back into the shadows, leaving the two girls hanging. (No pun intended.)

----------------------------------Switching Views----------------------------------

The next morning, Draconia heard shouting from the tower.

"DRACONIA! HELP!"

"Matthew, do you hear shouting?"

"Uh, that's… shouting… from… the village…no…people outside! Yeah, that's it! From the people outside. They're…uh… protesting."

"Matthew, I'm going to the bathroom."

'_Crap. Anna's gonna chew me out. Better get out of here." _Matthew thought. He teleported to a garden, summoned a random well, and jumped down it.

----------------------------------Switching Views----------------------------------

Draconia unchained the two girls and gave them some food.

"Excuse me, while I chew Matthew out." She said, taking a deep breath.

"(in one zillion size font) MATTHEW!"

----------------------------------Switching Views----------------------------------

Matthew, who was in the Yugioh world in front of Kaiba Manor, heard Draconia's shout.

"Damn. I'd better get back." He muttered, leaping back down the well.

----------------------------------End of Chapter----------------------------------

MattsyKun: That was a lot shorter than I thought. Wow…

Dark MattsyKun: What is this?

MattsyKun: Back where you came from, trailer trash.

Dark MattsyKun: Awww…

MattsyKun: I'll make it up to you reviewers by making the next chapter very very long!

Dark MattsyKun: Read and Review!


	8. Arguments and Karma Strikes

That time of the Year Chapter 8: Arguments and Karma strikes

**Disclaimer: Draconia and Matthew belong to my friend. So does Thundaris. Valefor she used from Final Fantasy X, so neither of us owns it. Everything else is in earlier chapters. I don't own Fonzie or Happy Days. The reason he's a fox demon shall be explained in my other fic that I have to still write.  
**

**_REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE_: _DO NOT SWEAR IN YOUR REVIEWS! I'M DEAD SERIOUS! _**I'm gonna get in trouble if you swear, as I'm using my school account. It filters everything through to my system administrator, and I'll be banned from the computer, so I won't be able to update! **_IF YOU DO, I WILL FLAME YOUR STORIES!_**

**Anyways, ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!**

-----------------------------------Starting Story----------------------------------

After Matthew returned to the castle, Draconia dragged Matthew to the bedroom.

"Anna, I-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT."

"But she hurt you-"

"I'm not injured."

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES YOU ARE."

_SLAP._

"OW! What was that for!"

"You know perfectly well what that was for. DON'T YOU LEAVE THIS ROOM WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Matthew was sliding towards the door. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face Draconia, eyes on the floor.

"Now you look at me. You're gonna go and apologize to them. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am…"

"By the way, Matthew, you always was a bad liar." Draconia said smugly.

----------------------------------Switching Views----------------------------------

Torahaku and Inuyasha were running down the path to Matthew's castle when Sesshoumaru leapt down in front of them.

"Move it or lose it, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha growled. "Wait. You've already lost it!"

"Why in such a hurry?"

"Saki and Kagome are trapped in a castle!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes doubled their size when he heard about Saki.

"Saki…? Bye…" he turned around in the direction of the castle and tore off.

"Uhhh…" Torahaku said with a sweatdrop.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"I have no clue.

----------------------------------Switching Views----------------------------------

Matthew was in the tower apologizing (grudgingly).

There was a crash, and Sesshoumaru burst through the window and slapped Matthew against the door, knocking the door off its hinges.

"What did you do to my sister?"

"Kagome's your sister?" Draconia asked, eyes as large as plates.

"No, you bitch. Saki is."

Both demons' eyes turned red.

"Smart move, Sesshoumaru. Now they're both pissed. Get one mad, get them both mad." Saki grumbled.

"Oh, well." Sesshoumaru said carelessly, focusing on strangling Matthew, who was fighting back with amazing strength. Draconia saw this and tacked Sesshoumaru with all her demon strength.

"Sesshoumaru…" Saki growled. She ran forward and slammed her fist into Draconia's side. Matthew kicked Sesshoumaru in the stomach and grabbed both dog demons by the neck. Saki lashed out with her tail at Matthew, and he threw them down the stairs.

"Uhhh…"

Matthew growled, staring at the two demons lying on the bottom stair. They got up shakily.

"I'll drain your demon sides…" Matthew snarled. Sesshoumaru and Saki glowed red and were levitated into the air.

"Sesshoumaru… I don't like this…" Saki squeaked.

"I don't like your face. Your face kills the dead. Ohhh, burn! Do you need some ice for that burn?" Matthew said rudely.

"Kagome. Jump out the window. Inuyasha will catch you." Sesshoumaru said with a sweatdrop.

Kagome nodded and leapt out the window, where Inuyasha caught her.

Matthew's claws glowed, and both dog demons yelped as their demon sides were drained of power.

When they fell to the ground, Saki was in her human form, and Sesshoumaru was half conscious.

"Sesshy-Chan!" Saki yelled. He groaned and tiredly opened his eyes.

"W-W-Wha-What…"

"Don't talk. You'll waste energy that way." She muttered. She helped Sesshoumaru to his feet and teleported right before Draconia's claws slashed at her.

----------------------------------Switching Views----------------------------------

"Kagome! Help me."

The two girls took Sesshoumaru and laid him on a mat. Inuyasha muttered something obscene. **(But then again, what else is new?)**

"Osuwari!"

WHUD.

Saki looked in the mirror. Her jet-black hair was fading back to silver, and her demon features returned.

"That was freaky…" Saki muttered.

"Your face is freaky."

Draconia teleported right behind Saki and swiped at her. Saki's tail lashed out and wrapped around Draconia's hand. She leapt up and slashed at Draconia's face.

There was a screech, and Thundaris slashed at Saki. Inuyasha struck a blow at Thundaris, knocking him out of the air.

Sesshoumaru sat up to see his sister and brother fighting. Kagome rushed over to him and pushed him down.

"Don't move, Sesshoumaru-sama. You'll injure yourself."

"You're face injures me." Draconia said, while flailing away at Saki.

Sesshoumaru snarled, pushed Kagome out of his way, and struggled to stand up. He used his light whip… thingy, striking Draconia on the back.

Matthew heard the whip crack, and teleported in time to see Draconia fall. He dove at Sesshoumaru as Thundaris and Valefor came to help their masters. **(A/N: Thundaris belongs to Draconia, Valefor belongs to Matthew. Got it?) **Sesshoumaru dodged Matthew's attack and swiped. Matthew flew at Sesshoumaru, who false swiped, catching Matthew off guard. Sesshoumaru slammed into Matthew, stunning him for a brief second.

Sesshoumaru lost control, deflecting Valefor's attack and squished him into the wall. He grabbed Thundaris and smashed him into the wall like… like gum on a sidewalk. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and ran off with her on his back.

Furious that Sesshoumaru threw Thundaris, Draconia raised her staff over her head and cried, "Thorns of Darkness!" binding Sesshoumaru with prickly shadow thorns. Saki pulled out a green glowing powder and threw it at Sesshoumaru, freeing him. Saki whistled, summoning Pepper to her. Pepper turned into a dragon and Saki leapt on her, calling to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru! C'mon!"

Sesshoumaru looked back and leapt on Pepper. The dragon flew off, speeding over the trees. Matthew spread his wings and took off after them.

Draconia blinked and shook her head, her eyes turning back to their blue/grey color.

"Huh…? MATTHEW!" she yelled. She felt something in her pocket of her trenchcoat and pulled it you. It was Matthew's whip, but it was tangled as usual.

"CRAP. I'm gonna give Matthew a good lecture when we get home…" Draconia muttered as she tried to untangle the whip.

----------------------------------Switching Views----------------------------------

Matthew was speeding towards Pepper, who dove down and whipped her powerful tail around, cutting trees in his path. He dodged the falling trees, flapping his wings to avoid getting smashed.

"Good girl, Pepper." Saki said, patting the dragon on the head. Matthew sped after them, flapping his wings hard to blow them askew.

"Pepper! Down the well."

Pepper landed at Saki's well, Sesshoumaru picked up the puppy form Pepper, and jumped down the well at after Saki.

Matthew landed in front of Saki's well and growled.

_**SNAP.**_

A tree fell behind Matthew, causing him to jump into the well. He hit the bottom and stared up.

'_How does she do it?'_

----------------------------------Switching Views----------------------------------

In Saki's other era, Saki and Sesshoumaru sat at the bottom of the well. Pepper sat in Saki's arms, whining tiredly.

There was a flash of blue light, and a man wearing jeans and a leather jacket landed on top of Saki. He had fox ears and a fox tail.

"ARTHUR FONZARELLI!"

Fonzie winced and got off of her.

"! Hola, Saki! Como Estas?" (Hello, Saki! How are you?)

"Bien, Bien!" (Good, good!)

"Bien. Queso bien?" (Good. Cheese good?)

"Si! El Queso es bien!" (Yes! The cheese is good!) (The only sentence I know in Spanish)

"Okay. Who's this?"

"My brother, Sesshoumaru."

"Anyways…"

----------------------------------Switching Views----------------------------------

Matthew paced in front of the well when Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha hid in the bushes. Inuyasha had the Tetsusaiga drawn, and Kagome had an arrow ready.

"Hi."

Draconia had come up behind them, scaring Inuyasha into the open.

"YAAHHH!"

Matthew spun around.

"Wind Scar!"

The attack sped towards Matthew and he flew up. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at him and he was thrown into a tree.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

Matthew was scarred badly, his eyes filled with pain.

Kagome fired an arrow as Inuyasha swung his sword.

"Backlash…WAVE!"

Matthew was knocked unconscious, and Draconia swayed and collapsed.

"Kagome. Fetch Saki and my brother."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Stay here and watch these two."

"Feh." Inuyasha growled, crossing his arms and sitting on the ground. Kagome briefly tweaked his ears and jumped down the well.

----------------------------------Switching Views----------------------------------

Fonzie sat next to Saki rubbing her ears like the first day they had met.

"I spy with my eye… something green."

Saki giggled. "That moss over there?"

Fonzie's fingers ran over her ears as he shook his head.

"No…"

There was a flash of blue, and Fonzie drew his hands away.

"Hey, Kags!" Saki said, glancing at Fonzie.

"Inuyasha wants you. Hey, Fonzie." Kagome said, noticing Fonzie.

"I'll be back. Tell Inuyasha he'll have to wait."

She and Fonzie leapt straight up the well, then screamed as they fell into some mud.

"…Nasty…" Fonzie muttered, shaking mud all over Saki.

"Fonzie!" Sak complained. She looked down the well and saw Kagome was gone.

"She's gone."

There was a blur, and Sesshoumaru, who had left to get some food from Saki's house, ran past and leapt down the well.

"…" Fonzie said.

"Let's go to the Minimart, Fonzie." She said, dragging him off to the Minimart.

----------------------------------Switching Views----------------------------------

Inuyasha paced in front of his tree, waiting for Kagome to get back from her era. She had come back from Saki's era, noticed all the ramen was gone, and went to her era to get more.

"Where's Kagome?" Shippo whined.

"In her era."

"Why?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched.

"Getting ramen."

"Why?"

"Cause that's what we're having for dinner."

"Why?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"Cause it's time for dinner."

"Why?"

Inuyasha growled. "Look up at the sky."

"Why?"

"CAUSE I SAID SO."

"Why?"

Inuyasha fehed and leapt up into a tree.

----------------------------------Switching Views----------------------------------

Fonzie and Saki were in the Minimart book section, reading.

Saki's cell phone rang, playing the Simpson's Treehouse of Horror V theme.

"Hello."

"Saki. Come to the school now."

"Who is this?" she asked.

"Quinn."

Saki hung up and sighed. "I don't need to be pestered right now. Damn bastard…"

Fonzie blinked and continued reading a magazine.

"Wanna go to Taco Bell? We can get the Nachos Bell Grande. The BIG Nachos."

Fonzie smiled, got up, and helped Saki up.

"Sure. I am hungry."

----------------------------------Switching Views----------------------------------

After eating, they went to Saki's house.

"You rearranged your room"

"Yeah! I got enough money from babysitting, so I got a PS2 and a TV. We can play video games."

Fonzie smiled as they walked into her bedroom and closed the door. (NO LEMON! I'm not that sick.)

----------------------------------Switching Views----------------------------------

Matthew opened his now blue eyes. He was tied up in a hut.

"Anna?"

**(A/N: Draconia's real name is Anna. She'll be refered to that for the rest of the story.)**

Anna opened her eyes and her ears twitched.

"Where are we?"

Inuyasha walked in, his hand on the Tetsusaiga.

"Who ARE you?"

"I'm Anna Drakia, and this is Matthew Crysalis."

Both Inuyasha and Matthew fehed, and in the hut over, Kagome took a deep breath.

"SIT."

WHUD.

Matthew snorted. Inuyasha swore into the ground and pushed himself up.

"Not funny. You should try wearing it sometime."

"By the way, YOUR BROTHER WILL BE FIXING MY WINDOW." Matthew said.

Inuyasha went outside, and a long stream of cuss words floated through the door.

"Sesshoumaru isn't too happy about fixing your window."

"He broke it. He will fix it." Anna said.

"Feh."

Kagome sprinkled a sleeping powder and Matthew and Anna passed out.

----------------------------------Switching Views----------------------------------

When Anna woke back up, she was hanging up-side-down in Matthew's tower. Matthew was still asleep.

"Shit. I told Matthew to take these out."

Anna cast Silencing Shadow on Matthew so he couldn't cast the magic to get himself down. As she was getting the key out of her pocket, she saw Kagome. She got the key, bent to unlock the chains and unlocked them. Then…

"Shit, I forgot. I'm over 5 feet off the ground."

WHUD.

Anna got up and rubbed her now sore tail and ass.

Kagome giggled and Matthew woke up. Anna was still rubbing her ass. Matthew tried to undo the locks but couldn't because of Silencing Shadow.

"Damn, Anna. Can't you let me down?"

"No. I told you to take these down years ago. Hell, I've been saying that for almost 50 years!"

Matthew swore under his breath.

"I heard that."

"Damn."

----------------------------------Switching Views----------------------------------

MattsyKun: FINALLY! THIS CHAPTER IS OVER!

Fonzie: Thank god…

MattsyKun: Headache… tired…. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Fonzie: Read and Review!


	9. Kind of an Intermission

Chapter 9: Day of the Youkai Resolved

**Disclaimer in earlier chapters.**

**My Office Assistant's Tip of the Day: **You can hurt yourself if you run with scissors.

----------------------------------Starting Story----------------------------------

When Saki's guardian came home, (Saki lives with this woman Inutashio used to know.) she heard funny sounds coming from Saki's room.

"Go faster, Fonzie!"

"I can't go faster!"

"Stop lyin'. I'm just sittin' up here!"

"Feh."

"aaarrrggghhh."

"Oh, shut up and stop being dramatic."

Saki's "mother" banged the door open. Saki and fonzie were sitting on the bed, holding PS2 controllers. Fonzie was rolling down the hill in a stolen car, and Saki was in a police car, chasing him.

"Damnit, mom! What gives?"

Saki's mom sweatdropped. "What are you playing?"

"Driver."

"_Suspect hit another vehicle!" _The TV said. A huge sweatdrop appeared on her mom's head.

"Well, we'd best be going now.

Fonzie turned off the TV. Saki's mom left the room, extremely embarrassed.

"Well, what now?" Asked Saki.

"…" Fonzie shrugged and looked at other video games.

Anna teleported into the room, scaring Saki.

"Saki, where's Sesshoumaru? He still hasn't fixed the window."

"Last we saw him, hw was going down the well. AND DON'T GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK."

"Sorry. Any ideas where he was headed? The tower's getting cold.

"Probably to his mansion. Look after Rin."

"Oh well. I'd better let Matthew down. Unless you want to see Matthew upside down in his own tower."

"Eh, leave him there."

"Okay. Should teach him a lesson. You two can come to my castle and use my entertainment system, if you want."

"That'll work!" Fonzie said, his fox tail flicking back and forth cheerfully.

"What about you, Saki?" Anna said, looking at Saki as her tail swishes slowly.

"I gotta get sommat to eat! You two want something?"

"I'll cook something at the castle. How 'bout quesadias?"

"Sure!"

"Okay!" Anna said. Thundaris swooped in and teleported in a bright flash of light. Fonzie and Saki appeared in the entertainment room, but Anna didn't.

"Where'd Anna go?"

"Probably to find my brother." Saki said, while setting up the Xbox for Grand Theft Auto: Vice City.

**Anna's POV**

I appeared in the kitchen, and grabbed the quesadias out of the fridge. After heating them with a small version of Scorching Missile, I teleported back to the entertainment room. Saki and Fonzie were already playing Grand Theft Auto.

"Here's the quesadias, guys."

I set them on the table and teleported off, so I could work on Saki's allergy to my phoenix.

----------------------------------Ending Story----------------------------------

MattsyKun: Sorry for such a short chappie!

Inuyasha: What the hell? You've never written a 3 page chapter before. What's up?

MattsyKun: What the title says. Kind of an of Intermission.

Inuyasha: So?

MattsyKun: Buttons.

Inuyasha?????

MattsyKun: The chapter was so long, so I had to kinda... make two parts of it.

Sesshoumaru: Read and Review!

MattsyKun: PLEASE! I'M DESPERATE!


	10. A Terrible Shock and Suprise

Chapter 10: A Terrible Shock and Surprise (Don't Flame Meh!)

**Disclaimer: In other chapters. This is the shortest, but most exciting chapter of the story.**

October 31, 5:30 P.M.

Matthew and Anna left to go to a different time. Inuyasha and his group, plus Saki and Torahaku only had 5 more jewel shards: the ones Naraku had.

Inuyasha had (once again) forgotten what day it was.

Naraku appeared, his poison gasses flowing at their feet. Inuyasha raised the Tetsusaiga.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

Naraku simply blocked the attack, reflecting it back at Inuyasha, knocking the sword out of his hands and sending it flying, almost chopping Torahaku in half.

"Wind Scar!" "Blaze Slash!"

Saki's and Torahaku's attacks did the same thing.

All of a sudden, Saki's cellphone went off, playing the song that never ends. (lol, my cellphone does that.)

"Eh, 'scuse me…" She said sheepishly. She turned away.

"Lawyer's R' Us, Saki speaking… mom, I'm busy. Come home to baby sit? I can't… call you back."

Saki hung up. Everyone else was sweatdropping.

"I'll turn this off."

Inuyasha raised his claws and rushed forward.

"Exorcising Claws of Steel!"

Inuyasha was flung backwards against a tree as Saki's cell phone went off.

"TURN IT OFF!" Naraku yelled.

"Sorry! The alarm goes off even if the cell phone is turned off. It's six. CSI Miami comes on now." (ROFL see me and my character have a lot in common.)

Inuyasha whacked himself. "DAMN! Day of the Youkai…"

Light surrounded Inuyasha, and when it faded, Inuyasha was a full demon. Saki's eyes had turned auburn, and purple marks were on her face. Inuyasha turned to Naraku and slashed through him with his claws. Sango threw her big-ass boomerang and Kagome fired two of her arrows at Naraku. Thus, Naraku died, the Shikon shards flying to Kagome. Miroku sucked up the remains of Naraku in his Wind Tunnel.

"Now we get Kaede to fix the jewel, and we're done!" Kagome said cheerfully, quite oblivious to a full demon, insane Inuyasha.

Inuyasha snarled, speeding towards Kagome with his claws.

"Inuyasha! SIT!"

Kagome had forgotten that the rosary had been shattered. Inuyasha was inches from her…

An arrow sped out of the trees and punctured Inuyasha's skull, the point going through his forehead. He fell to his knees in slow motion, his eyes turning a greenish-gray color. As he hit the ground, Anna stepped out of the trees. Kagome stared in horror at the bow in Anna's hand. Blood poured from Inuyasha's skull.

"You... killed… him…"

October 31, 5:30 P.M. October 31, 5:30 P.M. October 31, 5:30 P.M.

MattsyKun: (is hiding behind a tree)

Allison: (randomly appears from Yugioh world) Whatcha doin'?

MattsyKun: SHHH! I'm hiding from the angry mob trying to kill me because of this chapter!

Allison: HEY, ANGRY MOB! OVER HERE!

MattsyKun: Just for that…. SHADOW REALM. (sends Allison to shadow realm without her millennium items)

Allison: (disappears) I'll get you for that…

Angry Mob Person: GET HER!

MattsyKun: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Angry Mob Person with Flamethrower: Read and Review! (Attempts to flamethrower MattsyKun)

MattsyKun: DON'T FLAME MEH!


	11. He's back

Chapter 11: He's Back…

**Yo Mama Joke: Yo Mama so stupid, when she went to McDonalds, she looked around and asked the lady at the front counter, "Hey, where's the farm?" ©**

MattsyKun: LOL! I made this up, so I own it! Disclaimer in earlier chapters.

Inuyasha: don't you have something else to say? (Glares)

MattsyKun: oh, yeah! I WROTE A SEQUEL! And I own the word lolishness.

--------------------------------Starting Story-------------------------------------

"No, I didn't."

"YES, YOU DID! HE'S DEAD!"

"Uhhh, no I didn't."

"THERE'S A FREAKING ARROW GOING THROUGH HIS SKULL!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome, calm down…" Sango said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down? How can I calm down! Inuyasha's DEAD! I-I loved him…" Kagome said, tears coming to her eyes as she angrily brushed Sango's hand off.

"Look." Anna said simply, pointing to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rose into the air and started to glow Mardi Gras, Christmas, Patriotic, and PortaPottie (lolishness) colors. Then he fell to the ground.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome rushed over to the hanyou's limp body and shook him.

"Wake up…"

Inuyasha's eyes opened. For a second they were red, and then they turned a bluish-gray.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, hugging the confused hanyou.

"Oi! No crying!" Inuyasha said. Thundaris appeared, bringing with him the wonderful smell of Taco Bells' Nachos BellGrande. Saki sneezed, growling at Anna.

"Can –sneeze- you –sneeze- get –sneeze- this –sneeze- to stop?" Saki managed.

"Yes, but it will only work on you if you are in my castle." Anna said as Matthew stepped out of the trees.

"Did it work?"

Anna nodded. Saki sneezed, swaying slightly.

"We'd better hurry." Matthew said.

Saki collapsed, Torahaku catching her before she fell.

"We don't have much time. Kagome, Inuyasha, I'll need your help."

Inuyasha picked up her sister and carried her into the trees.

"Kagome… be careful."

Kagome turned to Sango. "I'll be fine. Inuyasha's with me."

Kagome picked up her bow and followed Matthew into the forest.

-------------------------------Switching Views-------------------------------------

After walking for an hour, Matthew stopped, his wings tense. Then they relaxed.

"There's a lake up ahead."

Anna checked Saki's temperature. It seemed to have gone up, which worried the lion demon. Her allergy was worse that she thought.

When they got to the lake, Inuyasha laid his sister next to the water. Anna conjured up a bucket and a cloth, wetting the cloth in the lake and placing it on the dog demon's forehead. Saki's eyes flickered open, her eyes glazed over with fever. The sword at her side was smoking a little. She leapt up and ran into the trees, where she threw up. Then she came back, her face red.

"Here. Lie down and drink this." Anna said, holding a cup. Saki collapsed, and Inuyasha helped her drink the foul-tasting concoction. Saki fell back asleep, her entire body tensing up. Matthew came back, dragging a raft with two paddles.

"Come, we can go halfway before nightfall."

They loaded Saki and everything on the raft, and pushed off. Kagome pulled off her shoes and stuck her feet in the water. Saki moaned, thrashing a little.

"Hold her down," Matthew said sharply.

Kagome reached over to hold Saki, but she slipped and fell off the raft.

-------------------------------Switching Views-------------------------------------

Saki opened her eyes. She felt a little relieved, and she sighed and inhaled. Suddenly she realized she was underwater. She tried to swim, but felt too weak. She finally gave up, relaxing her body and closing her eyes.

"_I guess this is how it ends…"_

She felt someone grab her from her waist and haul her to the surface. She started to hack up water and fainted.

-------------------------------Switching Views-------------------------------------

Inuyasha shook himself, shaking water over Anna, Matthew, and Kagome. Anna checked her temperature, and to her dismay, it had gone up.

After crossing the lake, they made camp. Matthew picked up a blanket and placed it around Saki's shivering, wet form.

"Inuyasha, Kagome…"

"SIT!"

WHUD.

"(Sweatdrop) anyways, go search for firewood and some poison ivy, please," Anna said, conjuring up some rubber gloves and handing it to them, "get the wood first, so the poison ivy doesn't infect it."

Kagome yawned and stood up, taking a pair and putting it on Inuyasha's head, and putting the other pair on. She left, and Inuyasha leapt up and followed.

Saki's sword had been placed off to the side, but it was smoking a lot, almost setting the forest on fire. Saki's fever seemed to be getting worse. Anna cast Shielding Flames around the sword to keep it from igniting the forest.

"Matthew, if you please." Anna said. Matthew donned a look that clearly said 'Do I have to' but the glare in Anna's eyes make Matthew (reluctantly) give Anna a feather from his wing. Kagome came back, carrying the poison ivy. Anna took it, putting it in the bucket over a small fire. Then she crossed to the sleeping dog demon and gently rested her hands on her ears.

"I hate to do this."

Anna tore a hair from each ear. The sick demon cried out as Anna pulled a black and white hair from her tail, and a strand of hair from her head. Anna put it all into the now boiling water and started to stir it. (No, this is not a cure.)

Inuyasha came back, carrying a large amount of wood. Saki woke up, the spell-bound (lol) sword blazing wildly. Anna picked up the bucket and poured it on the Flame Blade, which sparked.

"Matthew, take Saki to the woods, and have her burn off some energy in the mornin'."

Matthew yawned, sitting with his back against the tree and closing his eyes. Inuyasha picked up Kagome, put her in the tree, and fell asleep next to her. Anna snuggled next to Matthew, but couldn't sleep. She watched Saki sleep, her ears twitching. Her eyes slipped closed, and she fell asleep.

-------------------------------Switching Views-------------------------------------

Saki woke up shortly after Anna fell asleep. Her head was spinning, and her entire body felt numb. She got up and tiredly stuck her head into the clean, crystal clear water. The water felt good on her face, but her ears went back as far as they could to avoid getting wet.

Someone suddenly grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head above the surface. She gasped as her tail whipped around and struck the person on the face. A shock went through her tail as the person, a man, roared in pain. Saki turned around and gasped. Inuyasha was sitting there, a hand on one side of his face, which was pure pink.

"Inuyasha…" Saki gasped. Inuyasha lowered his hand and gently placed his hands on her pinkish-white ears.

"You should be resting."

Matthew stirred, and both dog demons went still. Matthew turned over, muttering something about Anna.

"Lie down, before you get sicker." Inuyasha said, taking his hands off her ears, and helping her lie back down. He placed his hand on her forehead. Her temperature had gone down just a little bit, making Inuyasha sigh in relief. He leapt back up into the tree next to Kagome and fell back asleep.

-------------------------------Switching Views-------------------------------------

When Kagome woke up, she could feel the heat coming from the Flame Blade. Saki's temperature had gone back up, and her hair was jet-black. Kagome crawled over to Saki, who was growling in her sleep. She felt Saki's head and drew her hand away like she touched a hot stove. Saki's fever was going through the roof. Saki's tail slowly disappeared, and her claws followed soon after. Saki's snow-white ears twitched limply.

Anna woke up, stretched, and rekindled the fire. She picked up the pot of water with Saki's hair and Matthew's feather in it, and set it over the fire. Inuyasha leapt out of the tree.

"Kagome, where did you put the poison ivy?" asked Anna as she put on some gloves.

"You're standing next to it." Kagome said.

"Oh." Anna said, sweatdropping.

Anna bent over, picked up the poison ivy, and dropped it in the pot. Then she plucked a hair out of the tip of her tail, and added it to the pot. The pot began bubbling and splashing.

"What am I missing?"

Anna began pacing. Then… LIGHTBULB!

"I remember now."

Anna conjured up a knife, and cut a small cut in her hand, and let some of the blood fall into the pot. Then she cut a small cut in Saki's hand, letting a drop of blood fall into the pot. While Anna bandaged her hand and Saki's, the concoction flashed blue and purple. Anna ladled some of the potion into a cup and gave it to Saki, who had woken up when Anna made the cut in her hand.

"Drink this."

A dazed dog demon drank the potion, and almost coughed it back up. Anna made her drink the entire cup. The demon's fever went down drastically, and Anna turned to Matthew.

"Take Saki into the forest. You know what to do."

Matthew led Saki to her sword, where she hesitantly pulled it from the earth and sheathed it. Matthew walked into the trees, Saki following.

Inuyasha streached and sat next to Kagome, who was heloing Anna with the potion.

"Will Saki be okay?" Kagome said worriedly.

"We have to go to our castle to get something," Anna said, putting everything away, "But while we're waiting, lets play…TRUTH OR DARE."

"Uh, no." Inuyasha said, getting up to go swim in the river.

"Sit, boy." Wince.

"Haha!" "Remember, I'm getting a new one."

Anna smiled. "Alright, Kagome. Truth or dare…"

-------------------------------Switching Views-------------------------------------

Matthew and Saki stopped at a huge clearing.

"Saki," Matthew said softly. "Here girl…"

Saki raised an eyebrow, but something in her wanted to obey him. Matthew picked up a stick and waved it.

"C'mon…here, Saki."

Saki's hair turned white, and her tail returned. Her ears pricked up as she watched the stick in his hand

"FETCH!" Matthew yelled, throwing the stick as far as he could (which is FAR). Saki dashed off and came back with the stick in her mouth. She dropped it at Matthew's feet and sat, her tail wagging. Matthew smiled and threw the stick again. This time, Saki swung the flame blade, burning the stick in mid-air.

After doing this for half and hour, Saki finally got tired. She fell asleep and Matthew picked her up and carried her back.

When Matthew got back, Anna had packed everything up. Inuyasha was red and Kagome was giggling. Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with them?"

Anna began giggling.

"We ere playing Truth of Dare, and Inuyasha picked dare, and Kagome dared him… to…" Anna whispered in Matthew's ear, and when she finished, Matthew's eyes doubled in size and he sweatdropped.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Would you like to play?" asked Anna.

Matthew's eyes tripled in size and the sweatdrop got bigger.

"I'm JOKING!"

Saki woke up then, and looked at Kagome and her red-faced little brother.

"What's going on?"

"Kagome, you tell her."

"Inuyasha said truth and professed his love for me. Then he chose dare…and…" Kagome whispered in Saki's ear, and she started laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Not funny, you baka." Inuyasha said indignantly, his ears turning pink.

"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH A STRIPPER!" Saki sang, pointing at Kagome. "I can't wait to tell Miroku!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Inuyasha yelled, tackling his sister t the groun and putting her in a headlock. She growled, her claws digging into the ground.

"Oh, I dare. Now get off me!"

Saki pushed her brother off and sat, closing her amber eyes.

"I'll be back." Anna said, teleporting away. There was a loud roar, and Anna came back.

"We must hurry."

They all ran after Anna towards a big castle. Anna punched in the code, and they ran inside.

"What was that?"

"Valefor. She attacks strangers."

"C'mon, you three. Let's go."

Everyone followed Anna into a room with a bed, nightstand, dresser… the whole 9 yards.

"Saki, lie down on the bed."

Saki then had a felling of dread as Matthew took her sword and put it in a nearby closet. Anna left and came back with a needle filled with a red substance. Saki began to growl deeply, and Anna motioned to the other three.

"Hold her down." Anna said calmly. Saki's growl turned into a snarl, baring her growing fangs. Her claws grew longer, her eyes turned red, and purple marks appeared on her face. Anna stayed out of the demon's strike range as Matthew pulled the Flame Blade out of the closet. Matthew held down her hands, Inuyasha held down her feet, and Kagome put her hands on the weak spot, which was right between her ears. Saki snapped at Matthew, but he didn't even flinch. The Flame Blade began to shake in Matthew's left hand, and Anna's eyes flicked to the sword.

"What the…" Anna muttered.

Saki struggled harder, and Matthew kept a harder grip on the sword, which began to shake harder. She snarled, her claws raking against Matthew's wrists. He flinched, removing just a little pressure.

That was all the demon needed.

Saki slashed at Matthew's face, creating four long gashes on his cheek. She kicked her brother, sending him smashing into the closet. The sword seemed to blaze for a second.

Then it snapped in half.

Saki stared at Matthew, who still held the part of the sword in his hand.

'_W-W-What happened?'_ Matthew thought.

"That's what I want to know." Saki growled. The sooty black katana was in pieces.

"You-You can read thoughts?"

"My demon half has way more abilities. I can read peoples minds.

While Saki was going on, Inuyasha and Anna crept up on Saki. Her ears twitched and her tail lashed out, tripping her brother.

"Anna, you think that catching me off guard will work?" Saki snarled, spinning around and slashing at Anna, who jumped out of her strike range. Kagome fired an arrow, but Saki caught it and snapped it between her fingers.

Anna then realized in order to catch Saki, she would have to think of something totally irrelevant.

'_I like pie. I'll have to make one.'_

Saki shook her head in confusion. Anna smiled and grabbed Saki's tail before she could attack Kagome. She twisted it, and forced the demon onto the ground.

"Kagome! The needle"

As Kagome ran over, Saki threw Anna off of her and grinned.

"Try to find me now." She snarled, jumping out the window, landing on all fours on the ground, and racing away into the forest.

"Kagome, pick up all the pieces of that sword."

"What about you?" Kagome asked, picking up a shard of Saki's sword.

"We're gonna catch ourselves a demon."

-------------------------------Switching Views-------------------------------------

MattsyKun: My HAND IS SO FUCKING SORE!

Kagome: lol.

Thundaris-RainbowPhoenix: HEY! I typed some!

Anna and Matthew: (sweatdrop)

MattsyKun: Guess what? NOBODY CARES. anyways... R&R! PWEASE!


	12. Reforging The Flame

Chapter 12 Reforging the Flame

**Yo Mama Joke: Yo mama so fat when she was pregnant with you and her water broke, FEMA showed up.** ©

**Starting Story…**

Saki raced through the forest. She could hear Matthew and Anna trying to catch up. She had been leading then on a wild goose chase for three hours, and they were dead tired. They finally stopped, Saki disappearing.

"She's going into the Eastern Lands"

**Switching Views**

Saki stopped when she realized the scent of the land had changed. It was unfamiliar. Shrugging, she charged into the forest.

**Switching Views**

Anna and Matthew collapsed next to each other. Inuyasha leapt up into a tree and surveyed the landscape.

"See (gasp) anything, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shook his head, then leapt down from the tree in alarm.

"I just saw Saki running back this way. She's going back to the castle."

**Switching Views (I think)**

Saki shot past, her red eyes flicking back and forth. Inuyasha, Anna, and Matthew looked up.

"Right into our trap." Inuyasha said. A couple of minutes later, they reached an unconscious Saki lying on the ground. Inuyasha picked up his sister and carried her back to the castle.

**Switching Views**

Inuyasha laid Saki on a bed, and then went to get some Ramen. Anna nodded at Matthew, who left the room. Anna muttered two spells: Shock, which stunned Saki, and Silencing Shadow, preventing her from using any kind of Magic. Matthew stepped back in with a syringe filled with a red liquid, which he handed to Anna. Anna prepped Saki, and began the incantation for the final step. As she spoke, she injected Saki with the liquid into the middle of her tail. When all the liquid had drained out of the syringe, she pulled it out and handed it to Matthew. She finished the incantation and lifted the spells. Saki was still unconscious, so Anna sat down to wait until she woke up. After all, she needed to make sure it worked. As she sat there, Saki's features shifted from full demon to her normal form. After a while, Saki woke up.

"You're finally awake." Said Anna.

"Wha…" Saki said tiredly as Anna bandaged her tail.

"Thundaris flew into the open window, circled the room twice, and settled on Anna's shoulder. Saki didn't sneeze once.

"Saki, you're cured."

"ACHOOO!"

"!"

"Pollen."

Anna anime-style fell on her face, and Saki started laughing. Thundaris sweatdropped.

"HAHAHAHA! I don't believe you fell for that!"

"Not funny."

"By the way, where's my sword?" Saki asked, looking around.

"Uhhh… it… broke."

"WHAT!"

"When we tried to cure you the first time, the more you struggled, the harder the sword shook, and… it kinda shattered."

"Can you fix it?"

"I need two sturdy fangs. Inuyasha's and yours."

"Oh, no, you ain't pulling my teeth out." Said Inuyasha from his spot in the living room eating Ramen.

"Well, it's kinda the only way to reforge it."

"So?"

"Well, if you think you got it bad, Matthew's getting his wings torn to pieces. We need a dozen demon feathers."

Matthew started running for his life.

"Matthew…"

Matthew stopped and hung his head, and then started bashing it against the wall.

"Damnit… shit… fuck…"

"INUYASHA! COME HERE!" Anna roared, "Matthew, stop swearing."

"Make me."

Anna growled, then pinned him to the wall, her eyes flashing red. Matthew growled back, and Anna threw him to the floor and pounced on him. Saki just watched, and Inuyasha walked in just in time to see Anna pounce on Matthew.

"Whoa… (Pink sweatdrop)" Inuyasha said, walking back out.

Anna sat on him and growled. Matthew growled back. Anna bitch-slapped him.

"Don't talk back to me."

"Make me."

The fight got worse, and Saki watched, laughing. Anna finally got up, holding a handful of feathers, her eyes fading back to blue. Matthew's were still red, but before Matthew could attack, Anna snapped the whip. Matthew's eyes shot back to blue. Inuyasha walked back in.

"Are you two done yet?"

MEGA SLAP!

"Hey! I wasn't thinkin tha-"

"Shock!"

Inuyasha and Saki were stunned.

"Go ahead, Matthew."

Matthew walked over and yanked a fang from each. Anna lifted the spell, and both Saki and Inuyasha whacked Matthew on the head.

"Ow…" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Oh, it'll regrow in a couple of hours."

Matthew handed Anna the fangs, grumbling something about the fact that Anna had ripped the feathers out. Ana walked out of the room with Kagome and everyone else following.

Anna stopped in a large weaponry room. Near the back was a large forge… thingy. Anna quickly laid the pieces of the Flame Blade that Kagome gave her in the mold. She melted the fangs and feathers, and poured the mixture into the mold. After a flash of blinding red light, the Flame Blade, fully intact, floated to Saki.

":D Let's test this baby out!" Saki said cheerfully, taking the sword and walking out. A couple of minutes later, she came back, and the Katana, which had been silver, was back to its sooty black form. There was the smell of smoke.

"I hope you didn't burn down that patch behind the gate." Anna said worriedly.

"Uhhh…" Saki said with shifty eyes, "I didn't…"

"Uh-huh. Why do I not believe you?"

A snarl was heard from outside. It grew louder.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Anna yelled.

Everyone except Anna and Matthew hit the floor. Valefor jumped in through the window. Matthew tried to jump wolf, which dodged. Anna used Shock and stunned the wolf. Everyone got up, and Anna went outside. After a few minutes, she walked back in.

"No wonder Valefor's mad at you. You completely torched her private grounds."

Matthew carried Valefor outside. Anna and everyone else followed. Anna cast Healing Rain, and before everyone's eyes, the area was restored. Saki backed away as Anna lifted the spell on Valefor. The silver wolf bounded into some bushes.

"Be more careful next time, Saki." Anna sighed. Saki sweatdropped and resheathed her sword.

Suddenly, Valefor shot out of the bushes and Saki freaked out. She tore off, Valefor bounding after her. Saki leapt up a tree, and the silver wolf demon started barking at her.

"Shoo! Shoo! Go away! Come again no other day!"

A blur of black and white came up and turned into a dragon.

"Pepper, NO!"

Pepperneko began to smash her tail into the tree. Saki clung to the tree, digging her claws into the bark. The tree finally fell, sending Saki sprawling into the earth.

"(groan…)"

Valefor poked at Saki with her nose, and Saki went completely still, no matter how much she poked. Valefor finally gave a kinda "I give up" whine and plodded off.

Everyone laughed as Saki came back with dirt in her ears. She growled, and with a puff of red smoke, teleported to her house. After a while Inuyasha and Kagome left to find Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo. Little did they know that a disease was spreading throughout the Feudal Era, leaving ill half-demons in its wake…

**Da' End.**

MattsyKun: FINALLY! I'M DONE! AHAHAHAHAHA! But now I'll be nice and give you a sneek peek of the next story I just finished writing out but I have to type and post! It's called Sickening Soul, and it's the last fic I shall post at NAS Keflavik, Iceland. (sobs) I'm leaving to go to another location that I will not tell you for my own safety. But here's a little bit of the story! Wait… Damnit I can't find the other notebook I wrote it in. Wait… haha it's in the same notebook. Well, I can't give any of it away becausefjldaj… OW MY FRIEND JUST HIT ME! BITCH! (slap) fjlads;jroif

Thundaris-Rainbow Phoenix: sorry about that.

MattsyKun: YOU'RE SUCH A WHORE……ABLE PERSON!

TRP: (levitates MattsyKun into the air)


End file.
